The invention relates generally to systems and methods for performing ablation. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for performing ablation using a balloon, for example, in a previously formed tissue cavity.
Various known techniques exist for treating residual tumor tissue following the gross removal of the tumor. Such post-operative treatments include, for example, radiation techniques and brachytherapy techniques.
These post-operative treatments suffer various shortcomings. For example, radiation techniques use common equipment that involve significant logistical challenges. In addition, radiation techniques are costly and time consuming. Radiation techniques typically involve multiple treatments over weeks and sometimes months. In addition, radiation often results in unintended damage to the tissue outside the target zone. In other words, rather than affecting the likely residual tissue, typically near the original tumor location, radiation techniques often adversely affect healthy tissue. Alternative focused-radiation therapy typically involves costly equipment with limited availability.
Standard brachytherapy techniques typically require simultaneous placement of numerous catheters in the tumor and surrounding tissue with individual radioactive sources. Placement of these catheters can be costly, cumbersome and time consuming.
Thus, a need exists for an improved system and method for treating residual tumor tissue following the gross removal of the tumor.